User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 748 Prediction
Sorry if this is somewhat long, I had a lot of inspiration for this chapter so I just decided to put it all down. Plus, it's only a semi-serious prediction anyways* Title: Family Ties Cover: Jinbe engages in a karate match with a Fighting Fish Pica: My voice? You think my voice...is funny, Straw Hat? Luffy: Hahahahahaha! Yeah! It's to- Law: No! No Pica, your voice is respectable! My fellow pirate here was laughing about my voice! Pica: I will show no mercy to anyone who opposes the Donquixote Family...for who ever laughs at me, laughs at the Young Master himself! Dressrosa citizen: Capturing these pirates is worthless! We'll all be killed if we get in between that giant earth guy! Zoro: Way to go, Luffy! As if we didn't have enough on our hands! Issho: This is a dark time indeed, but justice will still be done! Sabo: Take this! Fire....FIST! Pica: Three-star revolutionary Sabo...You will be eliminated, as soon as I finish off the Straw Hat! Sabo: You'll have to get to me first...I've neglected Luffy for too long, and I'm not about to continue! Luffy, for effect: SAAAABBBBOOOOOOOO! Issho: I know what you're thinking, Pirate Hunter. Come on, then, attack me. I can't fight back. Show your true pirate personality and kill me, your biggest opposition. Do that, let these people die, and show the world who you really are! Zoro: I'm going to listen to me, not some admiral! I refuse to let these citizens die. Luffy: Oh no you don't! GOMU GOMU NO NET! Issho: It's clear now who the real villain is, and it's not the people I was sent out to capture, but rather, the person I was sent out to assist. However, as long as the world government refuses to recognize this, I cannot go after him. Only someone...outside the law can take on this Shichibukai now. Zoro: You mean...you'll let us go and defeat Doflamingo? Issho: I had hoped not to stoop to such levels to end the Shichibukai position...but I'm sure justice will soon be done now! Senor Pink: What are you doing, Fujitora? You were supposed to help us! Machvise: It doesn't matter! We'll defeat the pirates anyway! I ate the Barun Barun no Mi, allowing me to take in gas like a balloon and crush everything in sight! Zoro: I don't think so... Luffy: You deal with these guys, Zoro! I gotta get to Sabo! Rebecca, crying: I'm so sorry for forgetting you, father! I should have listened to you! Kyros: It's going to be okay now. Now all that stands between us is Doflamingo and his minions! Rebecca: Dad! Diamante: Dahahahaha! If it isn't Kyros, the undefeated warrior and son-in-law of the king! I challenge you...undefeated colosseum combatant to another! Face me...or your daughter faces the same fate as her mother. Kyros, in pain: No...this ends here, Diamante! Sabo: Oh Luffy...I shouldn't have left you as long as I did. Sabo: Unnggg...where am I? What happened to Ace...and Luffy? Dragon: We found you floating in a shipwreck, left after the World Government attacked you with no other reason than their own amusement. You're lucky to be alive. Sabo: I need to go! What if the nobles capture my brothers? Dragon: You cannot go anywhere in your condition! Do not worry. We saved Luffy and Ace. Luffy's my son, so I guess that makes you my nephew. Dragon: You are now free to go anywhere, Sabo. Will you rejoin Luffy and Ace, or stay with us? Sabo: I have thought about it, and though I want to see them, I should stay here. Being so close to my former family caused me to head out before I was ready, before I had trained enough. Now, I can properly train here. I'm gonna become a revolutionary, and protect Ace and Luffy from the World Government! Sabo: What mission do you have for me, sir? I'm ready for anything! Dragon: Yeah...about that...I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Sabo: Why not? This isn't fair! Dragon: You know that we lost Iva and Inazuma to the World Government recently. I can't let that happen to you or anyone else. Effective now, the Revolutionaries are going under for a while. Sabo: This is completely unfair! Sabo, to Dragon: You CENSORED! If you had let me go and help Luffy and Ace, this wouldn't have happened! Dragon: And what if the Marines had captured and executed you, too? Maybe you were right. Anyways, you know Luffy has disappeared. Once he reappears, however, I'll see what I can do... Sabo, to himself: At last...we finally may have a family reunion! Baby 5: Are you sure Pica can take on both the Revolutionary Sabo and the pirate Luffy at once? Doflamingo: I have complete faith in him. He has never failed our family ever since he joined. Pica: No, guys! Stop! Child 1: We don't listen to babies, do we, guys? Child 2: Come on then, big baby! Hit me! Show what a man you are! Child 3: This guy really is a baby. He can't do anything! Pica: Guys...please, just stop... Child 1: Or what? C'mon, tell us, baby! Pica: Uhhh...uhhh...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Pica: No...why did I do that? Why couldn't I control myself? All because of my stupid high-pitched voice, I killed people! ???: Do not be sad, Pica. What you did was justified. Pica: Who-who are you? ???: My name is Donquixote Doflamingo. You may have heard of me. I'm going to become the ruler of the entire world, and I need strong crew members to help me...such as yourself. Pica: I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir. I'm just a nobody with a defect. Doflamingo: Only the people who fail to realize their potential are defective nobodies. Become a part of my family, realize your potential, and show everyone who doubted you that you ''are ''someone! Pica, to himself: Being part of Doflamingo's family has shown me my destiny...and I'm not about to let anyone hurt my family! Doflamingo, to Baby 5: All those years of training under me has turned Mr. Pica into an unstoppable warrior. He's realized his potential to such a degree, he's even unlocked Haki! Luffy: Sabo! Are you all right? Sabo: I'll be fine. Now leave, before Pica sees you! Luffy: I've grown a lot since we were children, because I thought I was the only one of us left. Now, I'm not going to let anyone take any more of my family! Sabo: But what can you do? Luffy: I've been working out this technique that might just work. I haven't quite perfected it yet, but that Machvise guy gave me the inspiration for it. Luffy: Oh yeah! It's time for....GEAR FOUR! Category:Blog posts